Countdown To Farewell
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: What was Deidara thinking before he was engulfed by his masterpiece?


Countdown To Farewell

**Jû…**

I was really annoyed with this Uchiha Sasuke, he really ticks me off especially his Sharingan. I was agitated when I found him trying to act cool over that cliff .

He's such a jerk, his being reminded of the jerk of a brother of his, Itachi. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have been in Akatsuki.

**Kyû…**

But I enjoyed my stay with Akatsuki, I met Sasori no danna who was my equal and my rival in the views of art. I truly miss the time we are at each others throat, debating on our views of art. How he always told me that art was lasting and immortal And back then we would always debate, he was always my danna.

**Hachi…**

Yet he died because of his own art, he told me that his art was immortal, lasting and neverending. Who was wrong? One moment ago we were debating on art and then I was standing in front of dust and debris. Overlooking the numerous remains of hitokugutsu that Danna had made all throughout his shinobi life, I was confused as to why I had stopped by the decimated remains of the former headquarters. I could still smell the poison that had rose into the air as the sun condensed their liquidity.

**Nana…**

Then there was the ever annoying Tobi who wouldn't damn hell shut up being a 'good boy'. What's so good about him when he only brings me demise and annoyance. I have to admit he can be a pretty good companion but at most times he just gets on my nerves. Wrecking my composure and his orange mask, why the heck a swirl? Why not like a hunter nin's? Or an ANBU? Why orange?

**Roku…**

Then there's that damned Uchiha Itachi, I mean. He's a great shinobi but his eyes. They show no appreciation of art. So cold and empty. Yup, that's what they are. Uncaring and unappreciative of the first day they came of the home I was staring. What was I? I was a terrorist who blew things up for the pleasure; someone who didn't have a purpose in life after I left my home village, Iwa. Somehow, I really thank Rei-dono for getting information about me. For recruiting me to the Akatsuki, since then I had a purpose.

**Go…**

It may all seem so short, that was quite a while. Hmm, a good four years? I don't know anymore, I lost count. All those time, and everything that meant so much to me was art. After all, I lived with art, grew with it, became an S-rank criminal because of it. I didn't regret becoming one. I guess I was just over reactive to the presence of the Akatsuki when they first came and told me that they were recruiting me.

**Yon…**

My greatest art was extra special and here I am, preparing myself for my destruction as I feed the mouth upon my chest with clay. My last justsu, my last day, my last hour, my last time to see the damned sharingan and the blueness of the sky. I always wondered as to why Rei-dono gave me the ring that had the symbol of Sei encrusted upon the accessory. Yet I didn't complain since I was paired with Sasori no danna whose ring symbolized of Gyoku by means Orb and with both symbols, sapphire is made which is the actual color of my eyes.

**San…**

_Tobi, Forgive Me…_

I could almost laugh at myself as to why I had actually thought of a farewell to the damn idiot. I guess his stupidity got into me. I could almost chuckle at his every move. So childish and naïve yet it always makes me smile. Some "good boy" he is. All he do is bring ruin to my shinobi life. To my criminal life. But a smile to me as a person. As a friend. I guess I can say that even if Akatsuki is a criminal organization, I enjoyed my life there as a human being. Well, asides from having mouths on my palms. I consider myself normal.

**Ni…**

Almost, just a few more seconds and I will join my art in its flourishing glory. What an end for me it will be…I wonder if anyone will grieve for me. If my life was worthwhile. Heck, there's no more time for me to think of the past. What I should be thinking now is how proud I am of this masterpiece. After all my life, my life is bound to art. And art will end the life of this creative blonde.

**Ichi…**

I guess Tobi was right that I'd die because of an explosion. An explosion I had purposely done to exterminate the young Uchiha that sat in fear in front of me. It aggravates me until now that he doesn't feel any emotion towards my art except disregard. Let's see his smug smile when I unleashed this bomb of mine. I still earned a few more breaths. I took one deep breath. For one last time let me savor the feel of oxygen. The colors of my surrounding and then there it was.

**Rei…**

"**ART IS A BANG!"**

_Farewell._

That was all I could say to those I left behind who are saved from this explosion. I will be taking the young Uchiha to my grave, he will have his ashes blown by the wind just like mine. And to Tobi, that he will continue to annoy the new person who he gets as a partner. Stay as a "good boy", you idiot. Now I can rest in peace. Free from being chased by ANBUs. Free from the annoying yet gleeful presence of an orange-masked kohai. Of the gaze of the red hue of the Uchiha's sharingan. And in the land where all the dead are found. Where I can be reunited with my danna, and there we will debate art again and again. And someday, I'll wait for Tobi. Hoping that when he would come, he'd be able to put a grin on my face when he acts goofy. And even if Sasori-danna is around, the three of us could be the sapphire I had always treasured.


End file.
